<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Operation: Sex talk..ish by hheybibi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942431">Operation: Sex talk..ish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hheybibi/pseuds/hheybibi'>hheybibi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>*Operation: X* [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>How Do I Tag, M/M, changkyun is curious, kinda sex talk, showki are parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hheybibi/pseuds/hheybibi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Changkyun wants to know how bottoming feels</p><p>Hyunwoo doesn't even know he's gay</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>*Operation: X* [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Operation: Sex talk..ish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i still don't know how to tag....help </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dad?” </p><p>Kihyun raises an eyebrow “Hm?”</p><p>Changkyun bites the inside of his cheek as he shifts in his seat “Um..this is going to sound weird but..”</p><p>That catches Kihyun’s attention and he looks up to look at Changkyun with a confused gaze</p><p>“Uh..” Changkyun starts “How does..bottoming feel?”</p><p>It takes all of Kihyun’s might to not choke on his tea, instead he narrows his eyes at Changkyun “Kinda weird of you to think I bottom”</p><p>Changkyun’s eyes widen “Y-you don’t?”</p><p>Kihyun chuckles at Changkyun’s expression “Nah, I’m just joking with ya”</p><p>The younger’s head moves slowly in a nod </p><p>Kihyun sighs and settles back into his chair, looking into space “I tried to top your dad once..I thought my dick was going to break, that man’s ass is tighter than-”</p><p>Changkyun grimaces “I don’t need to know”</p><p>Kihyun nods in understanding. <i>Not like he wants to talk about his sex life anyway<i> “Why’d you ask though?”</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“It’s nothing” he shrugs</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kihyun squints and leans forward away from his seat “Now I have to know”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Changkyun sighs “I’ve just been thinking about it, I guess”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>A hum escapes Kihyun’s lips and he nods very slowly “Why?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>If this was in any other occasion Kihyun would feel pretty awkward but he doesn’t want the same thing that happened to him and his parents to occur again</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He thinks for a moment “I’m seventeen and still a virgin..isn’t that weird?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Why would it be weird?” Kihyun presses on</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Changkyun looks down and plays with his thumb, a sign that he’s not going to elaborate<br/>
Kihyun takes it upon himself to keep this conversation going. It’s intriguing to say the least</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I don’t think it’s weird that you’re a virgin. If you’ve found someone that you like and you think the time has come..just do it”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Changkyun glances up at him “Why aren’t you being weird about this? Jooheon says his parents pestered him and teased him for it”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kihyun chuckles “His parents have the mindset of a five year old. Their youth was well lived if I do say so”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kihyun remembers the time his three friends confessed and told him they were going to try the whole poly thing. They seemed serious about each other so Kihyun supported them, so much that they even had a double wedding…(story for another time)</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“As long as you’re practising safe sex, you can hoe around all you want” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Changkyun blinks and slowly pushes back his chair “This was eventful. Even though you didn’t answer my question, I’m glad we had this talk” he says and leaves the dining </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-----</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Later when Changkyun’s tucked into bed and sound asleep Kihyun and Hyunwoo cuddle up on their bed with a book in each their hand</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kihyun sips his tea before he remembers something “Oh yeah” he sets the cup down on the nightstand next to him “I had the talk with Changkyun”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Hyunwoo takes off his glasses and rubs his sleep deprived eyes “What talk?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“We talked about sex” he says “Sort of..”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yeah?” Hyunwoo faces Kihyun “And how did that come about?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kihyun takes another sip of his tea “It was weird..he just came to me randomly and asked how bottoming feels”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Hyunwoo squints “Changkyun’s gay?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You didn’t know?” Kihyun blinks and stares at Hyunwoo who looks like the biggest bomb has been dropped on him. He shakes his head and Kihyun sighs “How didn’t you know? He has a gigantic ass flag in his room, plus the rainbow coffee mug? The customized shoes?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I thought he was a really committed ally to the LGBT community” Hyunwoo scoffs as he lays in bed and gets comfortable</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kihyun follows suit and places his book on the nightstand. He turns off the lamp and slides under the covers with Hyunwoo</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You’re dense” he says as he cuddles onto Hyunwoo</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm having way too much fun with this series, every story feels random</p><p>fyi..this series aren't connected to each other...</p><p>Let's yell about mx on twitter..you can also send me requests on my <a href="https://twitter.com/hheybibi">TWITTER</a> and on my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/hheybibi">Curious Cat &lt;3</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>